True Love Conquers All
by Ms. S. E. Hammond
Summary: Bianca/Sarah FanFic
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All My Children and its' characters belong to ABC and other respective owners-I am not one of those respective owners.  
  
I am a big fan of Bianca's. However, there a few issues that must be dealt with. And, of all the "commotion" of Sarah Livingston when Bianca came home and before she "came out" to her mother and the entire world. Sarah is too much apart of Bianca, forever, to not be coming back in some future date.  
  
However, what if that future date was now. The time is the Senior Prom. And, Bianca has "plans" but they are soon changed. There will be a scene between Erica and Maggie (or is it really Frankie). Sarah will not except anything less than winning Bianca back. They've been through too much, together and apart-but, always and constantly loving each other-rather in secret or in chosen admissions of feelings to other respective parties.   
  
I promise there will be enough to satisfy everyone. This is a work in progress. So, please be patient with me. I am always ever evolving and adding.   
  
Blah! You don't want to hear me ramble, you want a story…so, and here it is…enjoy!  
  
Part 1-  
  
Boston: The blonde sat at her desk in her room, it was dark but lighted by the rays of the sun shinning brightly through the huge picturesque window, that overlooked the grounds of the family estate. She reviewed the portfolio she kept and updated frequently. Scraps of news articles. Well, not news articles as much as they were cut from tabloids and printed from online news sources. She kept secret and hidden. Her mother would have surely destroyed it, had she found it. Like she did to the letters she found that contained a secret that was too scary to face; so, Mrs. Livingston burnt them, unable to accept her daughter for who she was, and forced Sarah to marry Ian. What a mistake that was. It nearly destroyed the person she loved more than life itself. They have always been drawn to each other, always escaping to each other. Rather consciously in the realm of the living, but that's been too long since the last time or simply daring to slip from the bonds of the earth and joining their souls-by slipping into the dream realm. Neither really knew if it was real or not.   
  
As, she came upon the latest edition to the scrapbook, the one that detailed plans for a prom. To take a "friend" to the dance, a female friend to the dance. The older girl could no longer stand it. She was going to defy her mother, forsake her family, and walk through the burning fires of Hell, itself. Just to be with the one who is her life's breath. That makes living worth living.   
  
She got up and whirled around to her closet, flung the doors open, standing there in her robe. She reached in grabbed "The Garment Bag" that concealed the key ingredient to her plan. Hanging it up on the mirror, she quickly changed into a pair of jeans and baby doll T-shirt and threw on some Doc Marten's, before she quickly and stealthily snuck out and through the back way of her estate-the one that the servants used. To a car and quickly sped off. She picked up her cell phone to make sure all the arrangements and people were in place. Everything had to go off as planned for it to work perfectly. She would not accept failure. Not this time, defeat was not an option. This time she chose to live, and part of living meant she chose to be happy, and happiness meant Bianca.  
  
  
TBC 


	2. Memories

Wow! It's been nearly a year since I've written on this last. Please forgive me, I do realize a lot has happened and I am writing about the current relationship, also. But, I do want to be able to finish THIS particular story. Because Lena/Bianca will more than likely get back together, and I'd like to see that happen. However, I am still hoping for Sarah to return and for there to be a love triangle with Bianca being the person caught between 2 loves and having to choose. Who knows I might write about that, too, later.  
  
Disclaimer: All My Children and its characters do not and never have belonged to me.  
  
Part 2-  
  
Bianca had just gotten out of the shower and had wrapped the towel around her body. She was nervous and anxious, her Senior Prom was tonight and she was going to have fun with Maggie (even though Frankie's twin sister is straight). However, the tall brunette girl couldn't help but stop and think back-when her life changed forever. She could no longer hide her secret from her mother, the larger than life Erica Kane. When she was about to announce to the press that she was joining her mother and a Mother and Daughter campaign for Enchantment. Sarah had shown up, to give her a Christmas present (a new journal, because she had to destroy her old one) and to tell her that she was marrying Ian. It was heart-wrenching agony for Bianca. They were in an embrace together when her mother came looking for her, when she hadn't shown-up yet for the press conference. Mother chased Sarah off and that's when Bianca decided enough was enough. She took off her dress, standing in her slip kicking her shoes off, and letting her hair down-asking her mother to see the real her. To tell her mother that she was gay. Then several weeks later Sarah showed up again. Only this time she looked awful. She'd been not eaten again. Her marriage to Ian was destroying her. And her mother came when Erica called her after finding Bianca and Sarah in the turret of Wildwind and driven them both to the ER. That's probably when Erica began to realize what she had been doing to her beloved daughter. When she had to explain to Mrs. Livingston that Sarah was still her daughter despite the fact that she was gay. That was the day that Sarah stood up to her mother and announced she was anoling her marriage to Ian and would live her life the way she needed. Even though, her mother accepted what was being said, she still took Sarah back to Boston. Away from Bianca; when summer came around a couple of months later, Sarah was taken to Europe. Bianca has always wondered if Mrs. Livingston has been keeping them apart on purpose. Either because she thought Bianca was just a bad influence, as far as the anorexia goes, or she wanted to keep Sarah away from that lifestyle. Who knew, Mrs. Livingston probably has been bribing Sarah into cooperating with her, following her orders or else. Maybe Mrs. Livingston made Sarah stay married to Ian, regardless. It didn't really matter, she hadn't seen nor heard from Sarah in almost a year now.  
  
Wrapping the tears from her eyes, Bianca threw on some jeans and a t-shirt to head out to The Glamorama to get a full day of relaxation and beauty, to prepare to the prom.  
  
TBC 


	3. Time is of the Essence!

Disclaimer: All My Children and its characters don't belong to me.  
  
Part 3-  
  
Sarah raced down the back roads of Boston to get to the private airstrip where the Livingston Family kept their private jet. The pilot had always been a good friend to Sarah. He helped arrange for everything to help her out. The severants knew how miserable Sarah had been, how her mother was keeping her from being with Bianca. And they all agreed to help this girl be happy again. They planned everything and timed it all out. All they had to do was distract Mrs. Livingston while Sarah made her grand escape.  
  
Mrs. Livingston, indeed, had been bribing Sarah to, not only, remain married to Ian (despite the fact, that he knew she was gay and that they would not be sleeping together) to have them living there. But, she also insisted Sarah stick close to her and go with her to all the High Society pretentious gatherings. However, Ian worked for her father's company and her father had arranged for him to be in a high position and travel on business a lot. Ian had a separate bedroom and Sarah even told him he could have all the women he wanted on the side, because she did not care one way or another. Even though, Sarah was to keep the straight and an honoring her wedding vows; which meant she slept alone every night. And every night she'd think and dream of Bianca. It was sheer agony. Her mother slept with one eye opened. Anytime that Sarah had tried, in the past, to make an escape. No matter how quite she was, her mother always heard her. This life was going to kill her. Her mother monitored all her meals. They were 3 times a day and they were hardy meals, too. Her mother took her to the Country Club, to play several rounds of tennis at least 4 times a week. To keep her in a healthy, slender figure; her mother wasn't going to let this anorexia thing happen ever again. Sarah thought for sure her mother was going to out live her, if she didn't do something drastic and soon. Because, she figured she'd be dead in an about 5-10 years. 23- 28 years old is not long enough. Sarah was an adult now; she could live her life the way she wanted to.  
  
Her first plan of action, was to fly to Pine Valley win Bianca back, while her private attorney sat up an annulment and prepared legal documents for her mother to sign-agreeing to let Sarah live her life the way she so chose, otherwise, she'd be charged with kidnapping and would be sued for about half of what her family was worth. To let her have her trust fund without bribery or blackmailing her. She was going to move to Pine Valley permanently and set up a home for Bianca. Finally, she was going to attend PVU in the fall.  
  
She pulled her Porsche Speedster to an abrupt halt right in front, leaving about only 5 feet of clearance for the take-off, of the private jets entrance. There were already nation's top hairstylist and make-up artist awaiting for her and the jet to take off and reach a reasonable, stable cruising altitude. So they can perform their magic on her. It was going to be an hours flight, so they'd have to work pretty fast. 


End file.
